The disclosed invention is to a wallet protection system for protecting personal belongings. More particularly, the invention is to a wallet protection system for protecting credit cards which uses wireless communication for sending a disabling signal to credit card deactivation companies when an intrusive force is sensed on the exterior of the wallet.
Protection of personal belongings has been a significant concern for years. More recently, concern has increased over the protection of credit cards given the fact that credit cards are so easily used once in the possession of an unauthorized user. As a result, many systems have been developed to protect from unauthorized use of credit cards and other personal belongings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,540 discloses an electronic combination lock for protecting personal belongings contained within luggage or the like. The lock includes an external numerical pad in which a predetermined code may be entered to open the lock. However, the lock may be destroyed by physical force or the exterior of the luggage may be torn to gain access to the contents within the luggage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,218 discloses a portable security system in which wireless communication is maintained between two or more plastic cards within a predetermined range. One card is attached to a valuable object such as a wallet on the person and the other card is placed elsewhere on the person. If the cards become separated by a distance more than the defined range, an alarm circuit is activated alerting the owner of the theft of the object from the owner. This invention is particularly useful to prevent pick pocketing. The alarm functions to alert both the owner and/or surrounding people of the theft of the object, which is intended to surprise and prompt the thief to release the wallet or other personal item. However, while the alarm may be somewhat effective in prompting a thief to surrender the personal item, the thief may have removed the credit cards from the device. Thus, the credit cards may be used by the unauthorized user from the time the cards are stolen up until the time the owner locates and notifies the credit card company.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,373 discloses a wallet security device which detects when a wallet has been lifted from a user""s pocket or purse. The device sounds an alarm after a predetermined period of time has elapsed after removal of the wallet from the pocket or purse of the user if a disarm code is not entered onto a keypad on the wallet. However, the thief may still remove the personal belongings or credit cards and use the same until proper credit card companies are notified. In addition, if a user of the wallet security device is coerced to deactivate the alarm of the wallet, there are no alternative features included to sound an alarm. Finally, if the user forgets the disarm code, the alarm will sound until the user can properly deactivate the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,676 discloses a security device for credit cards, charge cards, and the like. The device includes a container having a lid and a locking means which secures the lid to the container. A keypad is recessed at the top, and functions to release the locking means once the proper code is entered into the pad. Only two incorrect sequences are permitted to be entered. On the third incorrect sequence, a pyrotechnic solution is released in the container to destroy the cards within the device. In addition, a conductive inlay is provided around the inside of the device so that if the inlay is open circuited by an unauthorized attempt at entering the device by drilling or the like, the pyrotechnic solution will then be released to destroy the cards within the device. While this device is effective for destroying the credit cards and personal items held within the device, the release of a pyrotechnic solution may cause significant hazardous and environmental problems. If the solution is strong enough to destroy and disintegrate plastic cards held within the device, the solution could potentially cause serious injury to the user. In addition, the use of chemical solution may present serious environment problems. Finally, the security device does not provide protection from stealing personal items when the lid to the container is opened. Thus, the user has no way of knowing that a credit card of personal item is missing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,094 discloses a nonrigid wallet structure which includes card accommodating compartments. The structure functions to monitor the cards contained within the system and sound an alarm should a card be missing from its designated location. However, this does not prevent the thief who is now in possession of a credit card from surrendering the card. At best, the thief will only surrender the wallet because of the loud audible noise emanating from it.
Accordingly, a need exists for a wallet protection system which functions to invalidate the credit cards within the system if the wallet is stolen or damages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wallet protection system for deactivating credit cards and the like upon the sensing of a predetermined pressure.
A wallet protection system for protecting credit cards is disclosed. The system comprises a selectively openable casing having a thickness. The casing includes a sensor means disposed within the thickness of the casing. The sensor means senses a predetermined pressure applied to the casing. Electronic circuitry is operatively connected to the sensor means for transmitting an electrical charge. Holding means are disposed in the casing. A wireless communication device is operatively associated with the sensor means for sending a wireless disabling signal to a predetermined location for deactivating the cards when the predetermined pressure is sensed by the sensor means. The communication device includes a transmitter operatively connected to an antenna for transmitting the disabling signal to the predetermined location. A power source is operatively connected to the wireless communication device and sensor means for powering the sensor means and the wireless communication device.
A method of protecting registered personal items is disclosed. The method includes the step of providing a wallet protection system for housing credit cards including a wireless communication device. The credit cards are registered in a database. The registered credit cards of the database are linked by wireless communication to the wireless communication device of the wallet protection system.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent in view of the following description and drawings of the above-described invention.